


Предатель

by Fuurin444, K_Project_team



Series: К пятилетию канона [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team





	Предатель

\- Предатель! — орёт Мисаки: и когда разгоняется, и когда бьёт. Фушими, разумеется, парирует - он ведь сам это начал, насколько идиотом надо быть, чтобы лезть в драку, которую не планируешь выиграть? Их встречи давно уже идут как по нотам: чужой яростно-прожигающий взгляд, потом самая гадкая ухмылка, на которую Сарухико только способен, и лёгкая подначка, если одних мимических выражений недостаточно; а потом главный аккорд, где мир привычно сужается всего до двух человек, и Хомра, и даже Суо Микото хотя бы ненадолго теряют значение. Иногда в ответ на обвинение, ставшее кличкой, что-то больное и злое внутри Фушими поднимается, и ему хочется остановиться и крикнуть: "Но ведь это ты, ТЫ предал меня первым!". Впрочем, он никогда этого не сделает: Сарухико ненавистна мысль, что из них двоих он — тот, кто ранен сильнее.


End file.
